Another Bad Day
by Who knows - Who cares
Summary: Sequel to Bad Day. You'd think after 'Bad Day' Shawn would learn not to mess with Michael's computer... but oh no he hacks into it. Guess it's the start of Another Bad Day


Hello good evening and welcome to the slightly revised (though most of you haven't read the ori... what am I saying if this gets any readers they WILL have read the original.) The changes aren't much, just necessary. 

Note: like I said in Bad Day... this is based upon I_Nukem 's New Digital World - it's a damn good fic so read it. This was written as a sequel to Bad day, and that was written cause I felt the character I created for New Digital World wasn't being portrayed right. Thus this. It has the permission (and full support I believe) of said author. 

Disclaimer: The management would now like to apologise if the details of any character and/or digimon and/or pairings differ from that of the original New Digital World... well you try writing a fic halfway through the fic it's set after! (and try saying that 3 times fast on a Sunday morning!) 

Note: It might be best if you read Bad Day before reading this one - though that's just common sense, this is just for those who don't have any! 

**** 

Another Bad Day! 

It had been a few months after Michael Scott and Bladeramon took out the Pac-Man (or Pac-Mon as Shawn dubbed it) virus that invaded the core of the digital world. Things had got back to relative normality for Michael and his friend Shawn Williams, both of whom continued to research into the digital world. Our story starts in the room of one Shawn Williams, who although this story does not focus on him, he is the instigator of this little episode. 

"Dum de dum dum dum." Shawn hummed/sung as he booted up his new 4.1 gigahertz processor. After booting up, Shawn started entering information into a program that was written by Michael and after a short while up popped the 'Welcome to the Digital world message' that was customary when both teens logged in to the digital world to do their research. Shawn looked at his notepad, which wasn't as scribbled as Michael's. In fact Shawn was a neater person that Michael in every sense. Where as Michael's room was a mess of electronics, wires and computer hardware, Shawn's room was very neat, tidy and organised. It wasn't long till Shawn finished the task he was doing and, after making notes on his notepad, looked at his task list for his next job. 

"Ah!" Shawn said surprised as he read the next page of his notepad, a completely blank page. He started to flick through every other page of the notepad, noting they were all blank. "Ok, that's not good." Shawn said as he turned back to his computer. He knew that if he didn't do more that the small task he just done, Michael will kill him, plus he needed another task just to satisfy him from complete boredom, little did he know it would do more than that! 

"What can it hurt?" Shawn questioned as he started to enter in more information into his computer. "After all, if I don't do any research how can I help old Scottie boy." After a few seconds the display changed to a blood red screen reading: 

'Warning, do not enter for fatal consequences await.'  
'Michael Scott.' 

Shawn smirked as he typed away at the computer "Come on, there's nothing lethal on your computer Scottie boy, you take me for a fool." After muttering this sentence, a horizontal rectangular box popped up on screen with the heading 'supply password.' 

"humm!" Shawn thought for several minutes before typing in his first attempt. 

'Michael - Incorrect password' 

"Damn, but then again a little obvious." Shawn sat in silence for several more minutes before deducing "It has to be something he cares about, all his passwords are something he cares about." Again Shawn thought about it for a few more minutes before going "Ah ha! Now how do you spell it?" 

'Bladeramon - Incorrect password' 

"Argh! What could it be? If it's not his digimon then what could it... ah!" Shawn smiled his biggest smile as he finally thought of what it could be. 

'Meddie - password accepted.' 

"Yeah!" Shawn screamed in delight as he got up and jumped around the room. The screen on his computer changed to a white screen that read 'Digital world directory.' Shawn surfed the directory for something interesting to study when he came across a file cryptically labelled dfc. He opened it up and all that it contained was one of Michael's programs, so out of curiosity, Shawn opened the program. 

'Program Compiling.'   
'Program Running'   
'Thanks sucker!' 

That last message kind of caught him off guard. 

"Oh Kay...? What have I just done?" It was then that Shawn glowed before he disappeared from his room with out a trace. 

**** 

A few hours later, Michael arrived back at his house after visiting the train station. He was enquiring into train times and prices for going to London for... personal reasons. Since it's not all that important, why don't we just let Michael's private life alone for the moment! Michael did what he always did the second he entered his room - turned on his computer and check emails. What he got was a very nasty shocking warning message. 

'Warning Digital World Emergency - code 00001!' 

"Zero, zero, zero, zero one?" Michael questioned as he read the screen. 

'Yeah you know that protocol you set up when you left this place'   
'Ok, so I put in one to many 0's!' 

"Oh no!" Michael horrifically said as he realised what was going on. 

'Oh yes! - Sorry to spoil your day!' 

"Not just my day your gonna spoil." Michael muttered as he got up from his chair and raced to his wardrobe on the other side. 

'Way ahead of you chief!' 

"Wait a sec - was I just talking to a warning message?" 

'Nah - just a figment of your imagination.' 

"Oh ok!" if the computer could sewatdrop - it would right now. 

Out of the wardrobe Michael put on a white lab coat with the sleeves rolled up. Michael also grabs out of a locked box in the top of the wardrobe, lots of computer disks shoving them in the pockets of the lab-coat. Michael then shoved his laptop in his bag and put it over his shoulder. Michael then returned to his computer, typing away furiously. 

"How did this happen...?" he read something of the computer "I'll kill him. I'll kill him and if there's anything left, the rest can kill him too." 

'Launching the Alpha Protocol'  
'Enter Password'   
'I Love Medusa'   
'Password accepted' 

It was then Michael was enveloped in a red light and disappeared from his room muttering "That's the last time I listen to Meddie for password advice." 

**** 

Shawn awoke in a very dark and scary place. How did he know it was scary, there was a lot of fork lightning crashing around the place, but no rain or clouds - that is your typical scary setting. Shawn picked himself off the floor and looked around. If the lightning wasn't scary enough, how about the seemingly looking haunted castle that he was in front of, that was on the top of a long and winding road. It was one of those things you should only see in some cheesy cartoon, be here it was, towering in front of him. Shawn thought that maybe someone inside knew where he was, cause he didn't have the faintest clue. Then he noticed the large double doors, and a large white thing moving where the right door's doorknob should be. Shawn walked over to it. 

"Come... on... you... stupid... thing..." the little white thing struggled and strained. Shawn finally got a good look at the thing. It was probably not a foot in height, or width in this case and it had both its arms and legs on the doorknob pulling it, while pushing against the door with its ears that were definitely longer than the thing was. It had a spike in the middle of its head. It also had green patches all over its body. The end of its ears were covered in green with two oblong patches up the ears themselves. There was a bandana shape patch underneath the things head, and a wristband of green above its three black fingers and toes, if that's what they were, on both arms and legs. As Shawn was wondering what the hell this thing was, it noticed him and got very excited. 

"You're a human? You're a human" the thing jumped off the doorknob and danced around Shawn's feet. "That means you're a digidestined and you're here to help!" 

"Wait what did you say?" Shawn asked, stopping the little 'rabbit' (and the term is used as loosely as possible) in its tracks. The thing looked up to the blonde haired teen with a saddened look in its eyes. 

"Digidestined. You're not one of them are you?" it said downhearted 

"No, but I know one!" Shawn replied 

"Great, that's just great! I'm stuck outside, with my friend stuck inside, I can't open that door and now there's a weird human stuck in the digital world." The thing moaned. 

"Did you say digital world?" Shawn perked up a bit. 

"Yeah why?" 

"Does that mean you're a digimon?" Shawn asked. 

"Hey, we got us a winner!" The small digimon said. "Name's Terriermon, nice to meet you..." Terriermon said as it stuck out his right arm. Shawn knelt down and shook it. 

"Shawn Williams." Shawn let go of Terriermon's arm. "And it's nice to meet you too. I've always wanted to meet a digimon." Shawn added. 

"Well that's perfect, because I am a digimon. Not only that, I'm probably the best one to meet anyway." The white digimon said matter of factly. That's when they heard a voice in the distance. 

"Ah, so this is going to be the next concert hall? Seems a bit small but hey, an audience is an audience." A large orange monkey/human started walking up towards the castle. 

"No offence, but I think we should hide." Terriermon said, running over to some bushes not far away. Shawn followed him and watched the orange digimon walk right up to the castle, open the door and enter. "How did Etemon open that door and I couldn't?" Terriermon said, coming out of the bushes. 

"Opposable thumbs?" Shawn said walking behind his new friend. 

"Well you open the door then." Terriermon said. Shawn put his hand to the doorknob and turned it, pulling the door. 

"Err... it's not moving." Shawn put on foot on the door to try and give more force in opening the door. It still didn't move when Shawn put both legs up, and held the doorknob with both hands. He was being kept up by both Terriermon's ears. 

"You know I tried that already, and it didn't work." Shawn left the door alone and started to walk back towards the bushes. 

"Alright, plan A. We wait till someone else can open those doors and we walk through." Shawn said sitting down 

"And if no-one else can?" Terriermon asked as he joined Shawn. 

"Plan B. Wait till someone else comes along with a better plan!" To say the two became fast friends would be an understatement because both Shawn and Terriermon became best friends in the fifteen minutes they had alone. After that, two red glows appeared, and out came the other of Shawn's best friends. 

"What happened, where am I?" The small blue digimon asked as he regained his awareness. 

"Hey Scottie boy." Shawn said getting up. "Glad you're here man!" 

"Michael? You're here too?" Bladeramon asked 

"Yeah, just a second Bladeramon." Michael said, not taking his eyes off Shawn. "Hey Shawn, how are you?" he said, going up to his friend. 

"Err... not bad. Aren't you angry?" Shawn asked at his friend acting weirdly. 

"Angry? Moi? Why would I be angry?" Michael started as he put his arm over Shawn's shoulder all buddy-buddy like. "Could I be angry at the fact that you re-released the dark fever back onto the digital world?" both digimon looked very shocked. 

"The dark fever?" The digimon said at the same time. 

"Could it be," Michael continued "That you have re-released one of the toughest and nastiest evils that has ever hit the digital world?" He looked Shawn deep in the eyes as he released his friend from his grip and started to walk away. "No, I'm not angry at that at all." 

"Phew." Shawn sighed as he saw his friend walked away and Bladeramon looked at Michael strangely. All of a sudden Michael turned around and jumped at Shawn, grabbing him and lifting him in the air and staring him deep in the eyes. 

"YOU HACKED INTO MY SYSTEM!" Michael screamed at Shawn. 

"You noticed huh!" Shawn said sarcastically as Michael dropped him on the floor. 

"I'd kill you now, but the others will probably want to have a piece of you as well. 

"The others?" Shawn asked. 

"Oh yeah, right know all the other digidestined are on there way right here." Michael informed. "Now in case you can't remember, there's eight digidestined, and with their digimon, that makes sixteen in total." 

"No kidding." Shawn sarcastically replied. Michael took no notice. 

"Now between the sixteen of us, I'm pretty sure you'll probably be poisoned, stabbed, shot, stretched, disembowelled, decapitated, hung, drawn and quartered." 

"Ouch!" both Shawn and Terriermon replied. Terriermon jumped in between the two teens, putting his ears up in a 'hold right there' position. 

"Look, if you want to take on Shawn for something, then your going to have to go through me." Terriermon said. Michael, only now noticing the digimon, looked down at it. 

"You? What are you a rookie?" Terriermon nodded "Well most of us digidestined can get up to the mega level pretty easy, so what chance are you going to have eight digidestined." Terriermon thought about it for a second. 

"Hey you want Shawn he's all yours." Terriermon jumped out of the way. "I mean, I'm not his partner, and I hardly know the guy." Terriermon walked backwards until he bumped into Bladeramon. "Hey do you mind..." He said turning around. "You! Should have known." Both digimon looked deep into each other's eyes. Shawn and Michael looked at the to digimon, going from one digimon to the other. 

"Do you see what I see?" Michael inquired 

"I may not be wearing the same glasses as you, but yeah I see it" Shawn responded, with the glasses being in the metaphorical sense. 

"He's got longer ears and is white, but damn it's Bladeramon." Michael responded. 

"Actually he's called Terriermon." Shawn answered. 

"You two know each other?" Michael asked the two digimon. 

"Unfortunately." Terriermon said. "He's my cousin, and a complete black sheep of the family." 

"Funny, you strike me more of being from the rabbit family." Shawn said. 

"And where is Lopmon?" Bladeramon asked. 

"Inside, and I can't get in." Michael looked saddened at this point. 

"I'm sorry Terriermon." The brown haired teen said. 

"Why?" Terriermon said going over to him. 

"If Lopmon's inside, then he/she would be infected by the dark fever. I'll explain more when the rest get here." Terriermon was deeply upset by this news. Just then, two black lights appeared and out came everyone's favourite goggleneck and his partner. 

"What happened Coyomon?" Jason asked. 

"I have no idea Jason." Coyomon asked. Jason then noticed the small group of people not far from them, and he recognised two of them. 

"Michael? You're here?" Jason asked, approaching the group 

"Ah, Jason. Err... yeah I'll explain when the rest get here." 

"The rest? Who else is coming?" Coyomon asked. 

"Don't know, Michaels been keeping us in the dark." Bladeramon said 

"That's not hard to do on a night like this!" Terriermon added. 

"And you are?" Jason asked 

"Terriermon!" the little digimon replied. 

"Look, guys I'll do all the introductions when everyone has arrived. I'll also explain what's going on. Right now, just hold tight." Michael frustratingly said, setting up his laptop on the ground. It wasn't long after that two pink lights glowed. 

"Ok, what just happened?" The young female said. 

"Pixie?" a pink dog asked. 

"Kakumon? Does that mean I'm back in the digital world." 

"Nobody's sure, but it's a good guess." Came another voice. It was Jason walking up to his 'friend' 

"Jason!" Pixie excitingly yelled as she hugged the leader of the digidestined. "What's going on?" She asked in a more serious tone. 

"Like I said, nobody's sure." 

"Not true, Michael probably knows what's going on." Coyomon said. 

"Your probably right there." Jason said. As two green glows started to appear behind them. "Maybe we should wait here for the others." 

"Oh man, I was just about to beat my high score on Ninja Trainee Assassin 4." The voice rang out from one of the glows as it emerged in front of the others. 

"And it's nice to see you too Jay." Came the voice from the green eagle. 

"Umm, want to help me out here?" Shawn said as he moved closer to Michael. 

"Ok, the dude with the goggles, that Jason Johnson, the brown coyote with him is Coyomon." Michael said, not taking his eyes of the screen. "Pink tips is Pixie Sugienna, and the dog is Kakumon. And the other dude is Jay Davis, with the green eagle being Washimon." Shawn nodded as he watched as two light blue glows appear in the distance. He noticed a small girl and a blue tiger walk out. 

"And short stuff?" Shawn asked. 

"Lauren Winters, with Dazemon." Michael said as he continued to work on his computer. The digidestined in the distance just continued to catch up, as they hadn't seen each other in a while. After a few minutes two burgundy glows appeared. 

"Wow, I know you said she had blood red hair, but damn she is hot." Shawn said. "You are lucky to have London chick!" 

"How do you know that's the London chick?" Michael asked. Shawn responded in a series of ums and errs before Michael put him at ease "Relax, that's Meddie. And on another note if you call her London chick one more time, I'm gonna rip your head off, never mind what she will do." 

"How do you know it's her, if you haven't lifted your head up from your computer?" Terriermon asked. 

"Oh that's simple Terriermon, when you're in love, you can detect that person a mile away." Shawn said. 

"Actually," Michael started. "I knew it was her because I'm monitoring everybody coming here so I know when they all arrive." Michael said typing away at the computer. "And now that Meddie and Ashemon and here that means we are just waiting for..." at that point four glows appeared, two orange, two purple. As soon as the two female teens emerged and saw each other... 

"YOU!" they both said. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT." 

"Actually," Came the voice behind the laptop "It's my fault, and if you care to gather round I'll explain every thing." As the digidestined walked over to the two techno teens, Michael made the final introductions to Shawn. "The part Asian tomboy with the bug by her side is Savannah Laurel, the bug is Tentomon. The other girl is Sarah Jenson, with Kodokumon." 

"Ok, got it." Shawn said as the rest of the group arrived. Michael shut his laptop and put it back in his bag. He stood up and looked at all his friends. 

"Ok, first of all, everyone this is Shawn Williams, the friend I told you about. And the tagalong is Terriermon." Michael introduced. "Shawn, this is everyone." There was a small outburst of hellos across the group. 

"Nice to meet you" Jason said 

"You may regret saying that in a couple of minutes." Michael said. "Cause about three hours ago Shawn here re-released the dark fever onto the digital world." now an out burst of 'you what' burst out of the crowd. "Look, Shawn got into my system and ran the dark fever program that was on it." 

"But how come you had the dark fever on your computer?" Jason demanded to know. 

"I was trying to find a cure for it in case some mad mon got his hands on another copy, or similar formula." 

"Oh of course, dfc - Dark fever cure!" Shawn said as he mentally slapped himself. 

"Yeah, unfortunately I haven't finished the cure yet, but I did set up precautions in case someone did release it." 

"And these were?" Medusa asked. 

"Well the castle here is a program that I wrote that emits a signal that draws anyone effected with the dark fever towards the castle. All we have to do is pull the switch in the basement and blow the castle, thus destroying everyone infected with the dark fever." 

"Which means...?" Terriermon started 

"Lopmon will be destroyed." Bladeramon said "but you knew that was the only way of ridding the dark fever anyway." 

"Ok, but what I don't understand is why we are all here." Savannah said. 

"Well that was my fault. See I called you all here to this location by a program I call the alpha protocol. This picks up your digital watch and brings you to this location in a similar way to how we got here in the first place. Now since the digimon have a individual digital code linked to the watch I can pull them here at the same time as the rest of you." Michael explained. 

"Anybody else understand that?" Jay asked. 

"Err... yeah I did." Shawn said, raising his hand half way in the air. Everyone except Shawn and Michael sweatdropped. 

"Look that doesn't matter, all you need to know is that I brought you here cause it's an emergency." Michael said 

"He's right, so we have to destroy the castle." Jason said 

"But how do we know if all the infected digimon are in there." Sarah asked 

"Cause I've monitored the whole digital world, and all of them are in there." Michael said, pointing to the castle. "Trust me I'm a genius!" 

"Question mark" Shawn muttered. 

"Ok, lets stop wasting time and blow this thing." Jay said walking ahead. He got up to the door and held the doorknob. "Basement right?" he asked Michael, who was walking to the right side of the door. 

"Yeah!" Michael muttered as he walked onto the stone patio that was at the bottom of the tower. Jay tried opening the door. "It's locked." 

"No it's not, it's just stuck." Savannah said, shoving Jay out the way. Michael gave a head tilt towards Shawn, who walked over towards him with Terriermon in tow. Savannah tried the door, but she couldn't open it. 

"Let Jason try, he is our leader." Lauren spoke up. 

"That's a good idea Lauren" Pixie said. Jason tried it and still couldn't open it. Eventually all seven digidestined and their digimon tried to open the door, but to no avail. 

"Hey guys." Terriermon yelled after whistling with the tips of his ears to catch their attention. "Did you forget that he created this place?" He said, indicating Michael. 

"Well you open it then." Medusa said. 

"Can't." Michael replied "The only people who can open it are infected digimon, this stops uninfected digimon getting infected or destroyed." 

"Smart idea, but how are we meant to get in." Shawn said. 

"There's a skylight on the roof, we can get in there. Gather round." The rest of the group gathered round on the patio. 

"But how do we get up, I don't see any stares or fire escapes. An I ain't flying them up." Washimon said. 

"Relax, we'll take the elevator." Michael said calmly 

"What elevator" Pixie enquired. 

"Ever seen a patio at the front of a castle?" Michael said, and while the rest pondered that thought, he pushed a brick into the wall of the castle and the patio started to rise of the floor, taking all nine teens and there digimon up to the top floor - roof access! 

"There's the skylight." Michael said as he walked towards it. "We can get into the castle here." Michael walked up to the side of the skylight as the rest shakily walked over to the skylight. Michael found a keypad on the side, and entered a code. The skylight opened slowly and the group peered down. 

"That first step looks quite a doozie" Shawn said. 

"That's got to be about 20 feet or so" Jason calculated 

"Yeah close," Michael started "Well would you like a tall digimon just to break out here and walk back to the digital world!" he stated. 

"I take it you don't have a secret elevator for this then?" Terriermon asked. 

"Nope, your just going to have to use rope like the rest of us." Michael said tying several pieces of rope that was on the roof to the top of the skylight. 

"You thought of everything when you built this place didn't you?" Savannah said 

"I hope so." Michael responded, as he helped some of the digidestined climb down the ropes. Jason went first, followed by Lauren and Shawn. Pixie, Savannah and Sarah went after that, along with the digimon that couldn't fly, or in Terriermon's case glide, down. Then Jay and finally Michael came down, after pushing the close button on the skylight. When they were at the bottom, they found themselves on in a long corridor. 

"Now where do we go to get to the basement?" Sarah asked Michael. 

"You could always look at the map." Pixie said, indicating a map of all floors on the side of the wall. Most people sweatdropped. 

"You really did think of everything!" Sarah responded. 

"So it's that way, then take a right to get to the stairs." Jason said, pointing down the hall as he read off the map. "Then we just take those all the way to the basement?" 

"Sounds right." Michael said, looking at the map. 

"That away we go." Washimon said, taking the lead. 

The group walked down the corridor until their turn off appeared. Unfortunately so did something else. 

"Hi there" said the large golden snake with the black aura around it. 

"And that would be...?" Shawn asked. 

"Not good." Jason responded as he held up his digi-watch to the enemy. "MegaSeadramon, Ultimate level. This can be one nasty ruler of the sea." 

"An ultimate?" Lauren asked. 

"Well the dark fever was never discriminate on what it corrupted." Coyomon said. 

"We better digivolve." Terriermon said. When everybody looked at him he realised his mistake. "Err... you better digivolve." 

"Why bother." Michael said. 

"Because he's an ultimate" Shawn stated "You said those things were nasty and strong." 

"Your right, so why don't we rectify that." Michael said reaching into his lab coat pocket and bringing out a disk. "Dark fever cure mark seven, or as there now called..." Michael threw the disk and MegaSeadramon grabbed the in his mouth and started to glow. 

"MegaSeadramon digivolve to..." he became in case in golden armour. "MetalSeadramon." 

"Tell me you didn't do what I thought you did." Jay said angry as most digidestined pointed their watches to their partners. 

"...4...3...2...1..." then MetalSeadramon started to shake and exploded into thousands of particles. Something small dropped to the floor. Pixie pointed her watch to it. 

"Betamon, Rookie. He is a water digimon with a shocking attack." She read off. 

"Digital grenades, fantastic things!" Michael said as he got out another disk. "Gentelmon, please move Betamon out of our way, and don't expend to much energy doing it!" Michael said to the digimon, who complied and shoved Betamon out of the way so the group could get easy access to the stares. 

"Wow, that was impressive." Both Sarah and Savannah said at the same time, then looked at each other "Hey I thought that, you can't think the same thing." The both yelled at each other. 

"I see with those 'digital grenades' we don't have to fight" Coymon said. 

"Not yet anyway. I haven't always had that good results, and why fight an ultimate on the top floor when we have to get to the basement." Michael explained. 

"Save your energy for later." Jason said "That's a good idea." 

"Hopefully none of us should have to fight," Michael said "But if we do..." Michael reached into yet another pocket and pulled out a small rectangular object. "Here." He gave the object to Shawn. 

"The universal digivice?" Shawn said looking at it. 

"You should be able to us it on Terriermon, heaven knows the more the better." Michael said. The small device looked like a digi-watch, except with no strap and less options. 

"A universal digivice?" Jay asked. 

"Well recently Shawn and I have attempted to play digi-god." Michael said 

"Yeah, but none of are attempts have work too well, they have basically know mind at all." Shawn stated 

"Yet the digivice works on any digimon you point it at, which means you actually have to aim it, rather that just hit digivolve." Michael finished. 

"So what happened to all those digimon?" Lauren asked. 

"Well rather than release them into the wild to get destroyed they've gone to... medical research." Michael said 

"Huh?" the majority of the group responded. 

"I've kept them in a contained area and infected them with the dark fever and used them to find a cure. And yes I know it's barbaric, but they really don't have much change when infected with the dark fever." Michael said. Most of the group was disgusted with him, but they could also see his viewpoint. 

After travelling down the stairs towards the basement, and taking out several digimon with the digi-grenades, they finally arrived at the door that led to the group's destination. 

"Err... guys" Jay said as he held the door. 

"It's locked?" Michael asked. Jay nodded his head as Michael reached into a third pocket "Key!" he said holding up another disk. He inserted the disk into a drive at the side of the door, and the door unlocked. The group walked inside and got caught of guard by two digimon inside 

"That doesn't look good." Bladeramon said. 

"I'll agree with you there." Tentomon said, looking at the two digimon. On the left side of them was a large, blue metallic wolf digimon, while on the right there was a large orange humanoid covered in armour with a shield on his back. 

"It's alright guys, they're just the guard's to the switch, so that no-one can blow this place before all the infected digimon got here." Michael explained 

"Two of them?" Kodokumon asked 

"Well there's a reason I picked these two. The one on the left is MetalGarurumon and the one on the right is WarGreymon." 

"I don't think it's a wise idea to go forward Michael." Dazemon said. 

"Oh come on, they know me." Michael said as he started to go past them to hit the switch. MetalGarurumon put his foot in his path "Err... Guys it's me!" he tried to explain. 

"There not going to listen" Kakumon said 

"Might have something to do with them being infected by the dark fever." Ashemon replied 

"Dark fever? Oh crap!" Michael said 

"What?" Shawn asked 

"Oh crap!" Michael repeated 

"What?" the whole group now asked 

"MetalGarurumon..." the big wolf spoke 

"WarGreymon..." his partner said. 

"DNA Digivolve to..." The both said as they merged together. They became a large white humanoid with a long cape. He seemed to have MetalGarurumon's head on his right hand (the groups left) and WarGreymon's heat on his right. "...Omnimon." 

"Oh crap!" The entire group said. 

"That would be the reason I had them both down here." Michael said. 

"Omnimon, Supreme level. That's all it says." Jay said as he analysed the digimon. 

"How many Mega's do you think it would take to kill him?" Michael said. "Cause I'm out of digi-grenades." He said after reaching into his empty pocket 

"I have no idea, but still how are we going to get to mega, we can barely get up to ultimate." 

"Wait a sec, you said you could easily get to mega." Terriermon said to Michael. 

"So I lied, so sue me." Michael said as he tried to come up with a back up plan 

"I'll be contacting my lawyer." Terriermon said. He then looked at Omnimon again "That is if I survive this." 

"You got any more tricks up your sleeve." Shawn asked his friend. 

"Yeah one," Michael replied "But it is one hell of a long shot." Michael took out several disks. "This should induce the mega level for most of us. Since I've never seen you mega form, Lauren, it will only induce your ultimate." Michael explained and Lauren and Dazemon nodded in acknowledgement. "Each disk is personalised for everyone's crest. The digimon should hold this and we should fire the digivolution light at the disks. That should do it." 

"Should, I don't like should." Washimon said. "I mean what if it deletes me instead." 

"What would you rather do," Jay started "Get deleted trying to reach the mega form to save the world, or sit and wait here for the big guy there to delete you." Washimon thought about it for a second. 

"Give me that disk." Washimon replied. Michael handed out the disks to the corresponding digimon, who lined up facing Omnimon. 

"Here," Michael gave a disk with no label on it to Shawn. "It's got as much chance of working on Terriermon as the rest of us have." A smile broke out across Terriermon as they both thanked Michael. They all took their positions and got ready. 

"Once we digivolve, attack at the same time." Jason started. "Lets go." The group shot the digivolution lights at the disks, which covered the digimon who began to change instantly. 

'Hyper-Warp digivolution' (A/N: I know its not the real one - but consider it's being induced it will work - for my story anyway) 

"Coyomon Hyper-Warp digivolve to..." After absorbing the data from the disk of benevolence, Coyomon changed to a large winged grizzly bear with metal claws on its forearms "...Grizzmon" 

"Kakumon Hyper-Warp digivolve to..." After absorbing the data from the disk of loyalty, Kakumon changed into a graceful angel digimon "... Cherubusmon" 

"Washimon Hyper-Warp digivolve to..." After absorbing the data from the disk of resilience, Washimon changed into a large green eagle with metal over his body. He has a visor over his eyes and a metal beak. He has two separate arms from his wings, which now have a jetpack in the middle and are armed to the teeth with ten energy missiles. "...SteelRaptormon." 

"Dazemon Hyper-Warp digivolve to..." After absorbing the data from the disk of faith, Dazemon transformed into his ultimate form. He is a large tiger with metallic wings and metal covering half of his face, and all of his body except the right claw and the tail. "...Dazairmon." 

"Ashemon Hyper-Warp digivolve to..." After absorbing the data from the disk of Compassion, Ashemon changed into a large angle with fire wings and flame covered hair. She has a helmet over her face and a flame red body suit. "...AngelPyromon." 

"Kodokumon Hyper-Warp digivolve to..." After absorbing the data from the disk of harmony, Kodokumon changed to a vampire type digimon with fangs and a long black dress. She also has black hair, which is in braids, and long red wings. "...Noctamon." 

"Tentomon Hyper-Warp digivolve to..." After absorbing the data from the disk of tolerance, Tentomon digivolved into a large insect. It's dark gold in colour and had large horns on the top of its head. The wings/shell wins that Tentomon possessed had increased in size and it now had four arms with claws on. "...HerculesKabuterimon." 

"Bladeramon Hyper-Warp digivolve to..." After absorbing the data from the disk of determination, Bladeramon changed to a large humanoid figure with metal armour over its torso, palms and wrists, the shins, and his head, leaving his face uncovered. Knifes line along his waist as a belt. "...WarDaggermon" 

"Terriermon Hyper-Warp digivolve to..." After absorbing the data from the universal digivolution disk, Terriermon changed to a large green metallic humanoid with wrists that are like old bullet chambers and two faces on the shoulder blades that stick forward. "...MegaGargomon." 

"Well what are you waiting for...Christmas? Attack" Jay yelled 

"Been playing Duke Nukem again?" Shawn asked - it's a computer games thing - lets leave it at that! 

The seven Mega's and one ultimate charged forward. Omnimon lifted up one arm and the front charged up. 

"SUPREME CANNON" Omnimon fired a beam that the group managed to dodge. The beam obliterated the part of the wall that it impacted on. 

"Ok, note. Don't let that hit you." Grizzmon said 

"I don't think any of us had planed to do that." Cherubusmon replied. 

"Any Chance of a lift?" WarDaggermmon shouted. AngelPyromon turned around and held her hands for WarDaggermon. 

"You would be the only one without wings." AngelPyromon commented as WarDaggermon jumped and put his foot on AngelPyromon's hands "Ally-up!" WarDaggermon soared in that air. 

"Maestro, how about our cue to attack?" SteelRaptormon asked 

"No problem" WarDaggermon responded "RAIN OF POWER" WarDaggermon yelled as he thrust his palms downwards one after the other, sending fireball after fireball onto Omnimon. 

"That's him stunned, now the rest of us attack" Grizzmon yelled before "CLAW SWIPES" he yelled as he slashed through Omnimon, avoiding the fireballs 

"CHERUB CANNON" Cherubusmon yelled as cannon appeared on her right hand and fired it at Omnimon. 

"BLAZING MISSILES" SteelRaptormon yelled as he launched all his energy missiles at Omnimon. 

"I may only be an ultimate, but I'm just as helpful. ASURA CLAW" Dazairmon yelled as the front claw on the left paw fired off and spun forming a buzz saw that hit Omnimon. 

"INNER FLAME." AngelPyromon yelled as Flames glowed around her, and then glowed around Omnimon, heating him up from the inside. 

"BLOOD LUST" Noctamon yelled as she launched her attack at Omnimon. 

"MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER" HerculesKabuterimon yelled as a large amount of electricity fired from the horns on its head 

"GARGO MISSLE" MegaGargomon yelled as it fired its two shoulder mounted missiles at Omnimon. 

Once all the attacks had hit Omnimon, it stumbled backwards before exploding into data particles. The group celebrated as they walked across the basement towards their partners, who were de-digivolving to their rookie forms. Once they reached the switch, they all took a minute to regain their composure. 

"You know you suck at programming Digimon" Shawn said to Michael 

"Damn, and I thought I did a good job making those gaurds" 

"You made those two?" Lauran asked 

"Figures," Pixie said "That's why it was so easy to defeat. 

"Note to self" Michael started "Next time don't join two digimon together, somehow messed up their defence." 

"Ok, so now all we have to do is pull the switch and the place blows, right?" Jay asked cutting through the conversation 

"Yeah, but what about us, we'll be stuck here." Pixie said 

"I'm working on that right now." Michael said as he opened his laptop and sat on the floor. "See I'll run a modified alpha protocol and pull us out of here in time, then we can work out going home." 

"But what about Shawn?" Jason asked 

"Well I have to add the universal digivice to the program," He started before directing his attention to Shawn. "And as long as you hold onto Terriermon, you'll both get out of here." After five minutes, Michael was ready and told the group to pull the switch when he said, so that the place wouldn't blow up before they got out. 

"I'll pull it." Jason said 

"Figured!" Jay said. Pixie glared evilly at Jay. 

"Alright running Alpha protocol, entering password - NOW!" Michael yelled as Jason pulled the switch and Shawn grabbed Terriermon. Soon the group was covered in their respective coloured glows and disappeared from the basement. They appeared outside just to see the entire castle explode and turn to data specks. 

"That it?" Washimon asked 

"What were you expecting, fireworks, a big party, a feast in your honour?" Terriermon asked. 

"Well I am a little hungry!" Washimon responded. 

"Ok, I'm ready to run the Beta Protocol." Michael said out of the blue. 

"The Beta protocol?" Sarah asked 

"What is that?" Savannah asked 

"It's the opposite of the Alpha protocol, that brought you into the digital world. This will take you out of it! Basically it will place you back from where you were taken from, that's all of you." Michael said. 

"Meaning I don't get the free ride home huh?" Terriermon said. 

"Damn man, I wish I could stick around with you," Shawn said to Terriermon "It was a blast huh?" 

"Yeah, quite literally" Terriermon said, indicating the empty spot where the castle once stood. As the rest of the digidestined and digimon gave all their farewells to each other, Michael initiated the Beta Protocol and they all left, leaving Terriermon standing on his own. 

"See ya buddy." Shawn's voice rang out as he left. Terriermon looked around at where he was. 

"Well, I better make a start going home. I doubt I could call a cab to out here!" Terriermon then walked away from the castle, thinking about the friend he came here with and lost, and the friend he made that will stay with him for a while. 

For Shawn Williams on the other hand, he would never forget Terriermon no matter how hard he tried, and forced Michael to make a new universal digivice, so he could keep the old one as a reminder of Terriermon. 

Guess this was just another bad day in the end.   
Signed   
Michael Scott! 

**** 

Ah ha - I finished it - bloody hell it's longer than I thought! Oh well, you cant rush perfection - and that's why you can tell this was rushed!!! Anyway - stay tuned for the third and final instalment of the bad day series... where Shawn Williams, Michael Scott and a few not so surprising guests will have to take on an old foe - but how old is he!!! 

Two notes: 1... read New Digital World by I_Nukem. 2... review if you like, flame if you don't!. 

(And bad day 3 will be up as soon as I can get it proof read!) 


End file.
